Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel and LucasArts. Coming this Fall 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. New Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan (a Australian big boy who is Teila's boyfriend, later his future husband, Jaimi-Lee's sister, Benjaimi's younger brother, Alison and Scott's son, Luke's nephew, Anthony and Faith's grandson and the main protagonist) (Status: Alive) *Teila Richards (a Goth girl who is Brodie's girlfriend, later his future wife, Jaimi-Lee and Benjaimi's best friend, Alison and Scott's daughter-in-law, Anthony and Faith's granddaughter-in-law and the main deuteragonist) (Status: Alive) *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (a Australian girl who is Brodie's sister, Teila's best friend, Benjaimi's wife, Alison and Scott's daughter, Luke's niece, Anthony and Faith's granddaughter and the main tritagonist) (Status: Alive) *Benjaimi Lake (a Australian stronger skin boy who is Brodie's older brother, Teila's best friend, Jaimi-Lee's husband, Scott and Alison's son-in-law, Anthony's grandson-in-law and the secondary tritagonist) (Status: Alive) *Alison Buchanan (Scott's wife, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's mother, Luke's sister, Teila and Benjaimi's mother-in-law and the main tetertagonist) (Status: Alive) *Codylee Nelson (Alison's sister, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's another aunt and the secondary tetertagonist) (Status: Alive) *Scott Buchanan (Alison's husband, Toni's brother, Luke's older brother, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's father, Teila and Benjaimi's father-in-law, Anthony and Faith's son and the supporting protagonist of Episode I-III and VI) (Status: Alive) *Luke Treay (Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's uncle, Scott's younger brother, Alison's brother and the supporting protagonist of Episode IV-V and the supporting deuteragonist of Episode VI) (Status: Alive) *Toni Buchanan (Scott's sister, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's aunt, Anthony and Faith's daughter and the supporting deuteragonist of Episode I-V and the supporting tritagonist of Episode VI) (Status: Alive) *Sandra Buchanan (Anthony's ex-wife, Faith's best friend, the secondary supporting protagonist of Episode I-III and the secondary supporting deuteragonist of Episode IV-VI) (Status: Alive) *Anthony John Buchanan (Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's grandfather, Benjaimi's grandfather-in-law, Scott, Toni and Brad's father, Faith's husband, the main antagonist of Episode I-II and the minor character of Episode III-VI) (Status: Deceased) *Faith Adams (Brodie's granny, Scott, Toni and Brad's mother, Anthony's wife, the main antagonist of Episode III and the secondary minor character of Episode IV-VI) (Status: Deceased) *Lord Racerman (a Australian criminal racerman and the main antagonist) (Status: Deceased) Playable Characters Commentator *Magic Mirror Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *O.W.C.A Training Track *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Devil's Bayou *Down Under *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Central Coast Australia Unlockable *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Angel Grove *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Sydney Circuit *Brisbane Circuit Voices *Brodie Anthony Buchanan as Himself *Hayden Panettiere as Teila Richards, Kairi and Xion *Willa Holland as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan and Aqua *Stephen Amell as Benjaimi Lake *Jodi Benson as Alison Treay, Ariel and Lady *Angelina Jolie as Toni Buchanan and Maleficent *Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay *Mark Hamill as Scott Buchanan and Luke Skywalker *Linda Larkin as Codylee Nelson and Jasmine *Bette Midler as Sandra Buchanan and Georgette *Judi Dench as Faith Adams and Mrs. Calloway *Tim Curry as Anthony John Buchanan and Darth Sidious *Keith Silverstein as Lord Racerman *Zach Callison as Cody and John Darling *Chantal Strand as Penny *Britt McKillip as Jenny Foxworth and Olivia Flaversham *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Fauna, Miss Bianca, and Duchess *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Merryweather, Shenzi, and Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, and Sleepy *Jason Marsden as Max Goof and Tino Tonitini *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Bernard, Boomer, Zummi Gummi, Sykes, King Triton, Scar and Ed *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Percival C. McLeach *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *Julie Nathanson as Belle and Delilah *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Ludwig Von Drake *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Robby Benson as Beast *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Hynden Walch as Alice, Wendy Darling, Jane Darling and Eilonwy *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America *Nolan North as Deadpool and Green Goblin *Keith Ferguson as Han Solo *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Gamora and Princess Leia *Travis Oates as Piglet *David Ogden Otiers as Doc, Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, and Jumba *Billy Zane as Ansem *Troy Baker as Hawkeye and Loki *Cheech Marin as Tito and Bonzai *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *James Spader as Ultron *James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *Cam Clarke as Simba *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *James Arnold Taylor as Captain Jack Sparrow, and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Tara Strong as Ingrid Third *Orlando Brown as Cornelius Fillmore *Kelly Osborne as Hildy Gloom *Corey Burton as Dale, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Doc Hudson, Shadow, Count Dooku and Magic Mirror *Jack Angel as Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward *Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *Richard White as Gaston *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles, Cooper, and Basil *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Paul Kandel as Clopin *Hugo Weaving as The Firebird *Charlie Alder as Scroop and Yokai *Tom Kane as Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Cheech Marin as Tito *Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *John Boyega as Finn *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Santino Montana as Prince Hans *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *B. D. Wong as Shang *Joaquin Phoenix as Kenai *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Keith David as Chernabog, Mufasa, Doctor Facilier, and Darth Vader *Gregg Berger as Kerchak *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Katy Perry as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Tom Kenny as Orville, Rabbit, Archimedes, Tod, Dinky, Hiram Flaversham, Dodger, and Leo Callisto *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck *Kevin Schon as Timon and Happy *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon *Jennifer Tilly as Grace *Max Burkholder as Roo *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Patricia Lentz as Laverne *Naia Kelly as Jane Porter *A.J. Locascio as Milo Thatch and Chance *Kelsey Grammer as Francis *Candi Milo as Yzma and Irma Lair *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus and Merc *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *Roseanne Barr as Maggie *Cree Summer as Kneesaa, Rayna Cartflight, and Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh *David Kaufman as Aldrin Pesky *Jessica DiCicco as Maggie Pesky *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Miguel Ferrer as Shan-Yu *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant, and Dopey *Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi *Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts *Kath Soucie as Perdita, Sally, Sassy, and Tish Katsufrakis *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Kittie as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge *Sarah Vowell as Violet *D.B. Sweeney as Stika *Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling and Dash *Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Vanessa Marshall as Nala *Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai *Susan Egan as Megara *Michael Gough as Gopher *Preston Bailey as Bambi *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sebastian, Gantu and Mr. Arrow *Parker Goris as Flounder *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita, Tinker Bell, and Huntsgirl *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Tramp, Mr. Smee, Merlin, White Rabbit, Dodo, Amos Slade, Fflewddur Fflam, Dr. Dawson, Wilbur, Lumiere, Zazu, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Tantor *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Tino Insana as Fagin *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Phil Morris as Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Jacqueline Obradors as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Glenn Close as Cruella De Vil *Amy Adams as Princess Giselle *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Jake T. Austin as Lewis *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord and Crunch Bandicoot *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey Griffin as Esmeralda, Maid Marian, Ursula, Kanga, Lor McQuarrie, and Coco Bandicoot *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus and Carver Descartes *David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler *Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom, Roger Rabbit, and Crash Bandicoot *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *CJ Adams as Oliver *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, Robin Hood, Caterpillar and Professor Ratigan *Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine, Flora, Mad Madam Mim, Queen Narissa and Madame Medusa *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Bill Baretta as Pepe and Rowlf *Colleen Villard as the Wasp *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *David Rudman as Scooter *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit *Christopher Lloyd as Master Xehanort, Merlock, and Judge Doom *Haley Joel Omsent as Sora, Christopher Robin and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Riku *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas *Quinton Flynn as Axel *Yuri Lowenthal as Vanitas *Erica Mendez as Pac-Man *Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum *Cindy Robinson as Tawna Bandicoot Songs #Highway Star (Performed by Stryper) (at the title screen of the game) #In Love Again (Performed by Rogue Traders) (at the game credits roll of the game) Trivia *Brodie Anthony Buchanan is Australian-American actor in Sydney, Australia. The voice of the first game. *Ursula is new voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey Griffin replaced Pat Carroll voice of Ursula. *Scrooge McDuck is new voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh replaced Alan Young voice of Scrooge McDuck. *Hiram Flaversham is new voiced by Tom Kenny. Tom Kenny replaced Alan Young voice of Hiram Flaversham. *Ludwig Von Drake is new voiced by Dan Povenmire. Dan Povenmire replaced Corey Burton voice of Ludwig Von Drake. *Pac-Man is first guest character in the game. Pac-Man is owned by Namco. *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum is second guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (later Disney). Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Sonic series